Before Eden
Biography: The band of Prog. Metal Before Eden is an identity in constant search and development. The modern sound combined the different styles of music makes the band sound unique without losing the loyalty of their own ideas. Intensifying the ideas through the technical capacity of each component, the band seeks to achieve a high level of recognition through his compositions. Lyrics that portray the world we live in fictitious stories about the most diverse topics, Before Eden combines reality and imagination with its musicality. The band was formed late 1998 with Alessandro Kotlinsky (guitar), Marcos Cardoso (bass), Julio Cesar Kuhlewein (drums), Julian Scharf (keyboards) and Jaison Peixer (vocals) 2001: Recorded and released first album, titled "Before Eden". With seven songs and a fully independent production (recorded in studio SGB), the album had great reviews in magazines and specialized websites. Soon after the band signed a distribution of the CD by the Brazilian label, Hellion Records. 2002: The band participated in the compilation "Hellion Collection Vol 03" of metal between various names such as "After Forever", "Within Temptation", etc ... Only three of the cast Brazilian national bands were included among 30 world-renowned international bands. October 2002: The bass player Marcos Cardoso left the band for personal reasons and was replaced by the talented bass player Ricardo Tomedi. 2003: The band released an EP (a preview of the album The Legacy of Gaia) very well received by critics. July 2005: Released of "The Legacy of Gaia" was distributed by the label Hellion Records. The CD has 10 tracks and has a conceptual part talking about Gaia and the fate of mankind. With a thorough and professional production, the band shows a great musical progression and focuses on the letters the greatest problem of human evolution: its uncontrolled proliferation as a virus, added to an endless greed, leading to the consummation and extermination of the planet. "The Legacy of Gaia" was named by critics as one of the best metal albums of 2005 in nationals modern prog metal at its best level!!!!! March 2006: Before Eden was featured in the voting of the Best of 2005 as the readers of magazines Rock Brigade and Roadie Crew said. The band stood out in the following categories: In Rock Brigade took fourth place as Revelation National band and Fourth National "Best Keyboardist. In the Roadie Crew’s magazine the band finished in ninth place for Best National Band and in ninth place with Juliano Scharf as best keyboardist and National Album The Legacy of Gaia was voted the eighth best national album of 2005. This public recognition is the result of serious work that the band has been doing, and this indicates that the band is on the right way to obtain its goals. In 2008, due to personal Alessandro and Ricardo have left the band. Began the search for substitutes, after several tests finally signed the band with guitarist Marcus Adonai and in 2010 with bassist Leandro Nunes. In May 2010, Before Eden signed with the European label ROCK IT UP RECORDS / ICE WARRIOR RECORDS for re-release the album The Legacy of Gaia, which will have four more unreleased tracks (bonus) and a new cover especially for Europe. Line Up: Jason Peixer - vocals Marcus Ardonai - guitars / vocals Juliano Scharf - keyboards Leandro Nunes - bass Julio Cesar K. Kuhlewein - drums ---- Discography: Before Eden (2001) The Legacy of Gaia (2005) The Legacy of Gaia (2011) new version Before Eden bandpic.jpg Before Eden - The Legacy of Gaia.jpg ---- Category:Bands